Impossible Love
by Tomashi610
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are the youngest people in their rich families. Sakura likes Sasuke, but Sasuke hates Sakura. So what will happen if they are forced to marry each other to settle a family feud?
1. First

**Blabber:** Well, I wrote this out of boredom, and I am continuing it if I can. Hope you like it... Well...Good...morning people.

* * *

Chapter 1

They say opposites attract. With this pair…you don't really know what'll happen.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was your average fan girl. Sometimes she's easy to get along with, and sometimes she can be a pain in the ass. Her mood usually ends up with how she wakes up in the morning. She doesn't have many enemies; most of them are usually fellow fan girls. She was always teased because of her large forehead. She always stands out in a crowd because of her pink hair and light green eyes, and sometimes the loudness of her voice (in **some** people's opinion). Her family was rich, her father owns an AC company, which takes in a lot of money since it's hot in Konoha all year round, and her mother was a former model. Of course, you **have **to be rich to get in Arashi-sama High. Actually, you didn't have to be rich, you could also get if you're smart enough. Sakura shielded her eyes from the sun as she stepped out of her house. It was two weeks until Halloween, and it wasn't cold at all. She was in her school uniform, which was extremely plain. A white button up collared shirt with the school emblem right on the breast pocket and a red plaid skirt. Of course, since the girls weren't a stickler for rules, they picked the shortest skirts ever thinking it would impress…

* * *

"Sasuke!!! Get you ass down here! You're late!" Yelled a man with jet black hair and onyx eyes. 

I beautiful woman who looked younger than thirty sighed, "Fugaku, stop it. I told you not to say the 'a' word while you're eating. Remember?" She asked closing her eyes. The woman had long black hair and matching eyes. Her skin was pale and she was drinking tea on the breakfast table with her husband.

"Mitoko, Sasuke isn't a kid anymore. I'm just making sure he goes to the right direction. Not like Itachi. Itachi was a straight A student, but somehow he got his a—"He broke off as his wife glared at him; "He got his butt in jail."

Mitoko sighed, "He was involved in the Gang Akatsuki. He sold drugs and stole. He killed a couple of people and smoked pot. He always went home late, always drunk. Don't act as if you're surprised, jail isn't something that he or you aren't used to."

Fugaku drank his coffee, "I'm worried about Sasuke. I'm afraid that he's going around with the wrong people. I've heard that he and that Gaara Sabaku are around each other a lot. I heard he hangs out with that Uzumaki too." He said after putting the cup down.

Mitoko sighed, "That's a first." She said pouring her husband another cup of coffee.

Fugaku sipped from the cup and placed it on the table, "First what?" he asked confused.

"First time you ever worried about Sasuke. When he was little, you only cared for Itachi." Said Mitoko.

Fugaku looked depressed, "Yeah. I did that, but even back then, I always cared about Sasuke."

"What about Sasuke?" Asked a cold voice.

That's when time seemed like it stopped in place.

Mitoko clapped her hands together and laughed nervously, "Ah…Sasuke, breakfast is ready. Do you want me to get you a plate? Do you want eggs or…"

"I'm not hungry." He interrupted.

"But…dear, you might run out of energy…" Said Mitoko looking troubled.

Sasuke placed his shoes on and turned his head back, "No, I won't." He smirked, "I'm an Uchiha, remember?"

He turned his head back to the door and opened it. Before closing the door he said, "Don't bother picking me up or dropping me off at school. That's why I have legs."

Then, he closed the door and went out the gate.

Sasuke Uchiha was the youngest son of Fugaku and Mitoko Uchiha. His brother Itachi was in jail and was a disgrace to the Uchiha family. He was disowned after he was sent in the slammer.

Sasuke's family was rich so he got in to Arashi-Sama High easily. But it wasn't just because of money, it was because he was a genius, well he was one of the many geniuses in Arashi-sama High.

The boys' uniform was different than the girls. They wore a white button up collared shirt and navy blue pants. Of course since nearly all the guys weren't a stickler for rules, they wore the extra baggy ones.

As he saw a crowd of people wearing the same uniform as him lining up at the school's gate, he knew something weird was happening since no one was getting in.


	2. Morning Sucks

**AN:** Yes another short chapter. This one is three pages really.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura hummed happily as she walked to school. She suddenly stopped when she noticed that Sasuke was standing in the middle of the rode. Her eyes widened as she saw a white car driving towards him.

She gasped and yelled, "Sasuke!!!" Making him turn around to face her, but it was too late.

**

* * *

**Sakura sat on the chair next to the hospital bed with her head down. Sasuke was in the nurse's office. His leg was in a cast and a bruise on his side. 

"_I should've pushed him out of the way…"_ She thought miserably. She was thinking that his injuries were all because she didn't sacrifice her own butt.

Sasuke squirmed in the bed, making Sakura raise her head. She saw that he was trying to get up, but having trouble doing it.

She rose from her seat and tried to help him, but since Sasuke was too much of a bastard, he pushed her hand away, rather roughly.

Sakura's bottom lip trembled as she held the hand he pushed away to her chest.

Sasuke ended up collapsing on the hospital bed.

"Ugh, where the hell am I?" He asked staring at the ceiling.

Sakura turned red as she remembered the incident, "You're in the nurse's office because…"

"I got hit by a car." Sasuke broke in, "You can leave now. I don't need a baby sitter."

"But—"Sakura said concerned.

"Leave! Just get the hell out of here!" He yelled shoving her with his hand.

Sakura lowered her head and walked out the room.

Once she was out of the room, she walked directly to her first class.

* * *

"I had to bring Sasuke to the nurse's office. I thought Ms. Shizune told you about it." Explained Sakura sitting down in her seat.

Ms. Kurenai sighed, "Shizune only told me that Sasuke was in the office, I didn't know you took him there."

Kurenai Yuuhi was not a happy woman in the morning. Math class at 7:15 AM didn't make her mornings any better. Lunch with Asuma Sarutobi of Social Studies class was one of the only things that could make her day brighter than it usually is.

Ms. Kurenai tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear and picked up the notebook on her desk.

"You know what Haruno? Just get your notebook out and listen." Snapped Kurenai, "Okay class, today we shall learn about trigonometry."

She said forcing a smile through her gritted teeth.

The class groaned.

"Shut up and listen!" She snapped slamming the notebook down on the desk.

"_Asuma, I swear, if that lunch doesn't make me happy, I'm quitting this job!" _She thought her eyebrow twitching.

**

* * *

**"Sakura! Hey Sakura!" Whispered a blonde boy to the pink haired girl. 

They where in the middle of a math lecture from Ms. Kurenai and Naruto had been itching to talk to Sakura.

He didn't seem to get her attention, so he crumpled a piece of paper up and threw it aimed for her head.

It hit Sakura's head with a _**thump**_ and steam started going out of her ears.

Sakura turned around to face him,

"What Naruto?" She snapped turning red and veins popping out of her forehead.

Naruto Uzumaki was not very smart. He was just the son of the fourth hokage, and all the money of the fourth went to Naruto. What did he spend it on?

-A Car

-A house

What does he spend it on now? Ramen. The Uzumaki boy was obsessed with ramen. And as much as Sasuke hated to admit it, he and Naruto where friends since pre school. Naruto was blond, and been pretty short over the year, shorter than Sakura even, but now he shot past her and now taller than half the guys in the school.

Naruto got in the school for free, and doesn't need to pay tuition. You know why? It's because his father was founder of the school. Yep, Arashi is Naruto's papa. Arashi died when Naruto was just a baby, but everyone knew from pictures that he and Naruto looked a lot alike.

He had a pet fox named Kyuubi. He didn't buy Kyuubi, he just found him in the forest during the Basketball team's field trip.

Kyuubi was really small though, and highly adorable, a genius could mistake Kyuubi for a puppy instead of a fox.

Naruto was odd alright, but he never thought of himself higher than anyone else, which amazed Sakura since he was the son of the man that saved Konoha from a huge fire by sacrificing his life years ago.

Naruto was always a delinquent, he broke rules to gain attention, but now, he has all the attention he wants, but he says that fame is really a drag and he only did those things for fun.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Sorry Sakura…" He apologized, "But…"

Sakura, who doesn't get over things easily growled. She was still mad, obviously with her face red, her ears steaming and veins popping out of her head.

Sakura was one of the smartest people in Arashi-sama High. She paid attention in class and always came early…except for today. So Naruto disturbing her while she was listening attentively really pissed her off.

"What?" She growled putting her pencil down on the desk.

Naruto looked around and looked at her seriously, "Have you heard?" He asked.

Sakura looked annoyed, "I was in the nurse's office and all I could hear was Sasuke's breathing. What do you think?" She asked sarcasm with sarcasm dripping from every word.

Naruto sweat dropped, "Well, you know that model for Guess? The Guess girl?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, why? Isn't she the girl that's also the daughter of the owner of some big Modeling Agency? What's it called? Sunrise?" She asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yep. She was named after the agency, well she just arrived today."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sakura.

"She's going to this school! The Guess girl is going to this school!"

The Guess Girl is extremely popular. She had a nice body, and a beautiful face. She looked so angelic that all the pictures she modeled in were always in a meadow, or on a beach. She had pale skin and lavender eyes. Nearly every guy had a crush on her, because she didn't only have looks, she also had money. Her family takes in millions of dollars like, every freaking minute.

"WHAT!!!" Sakura yelled making everybody look at her.

The chalk in Ms. Kurenai's hands snapped, "Haruno…"

**

* * *

**


	3. Mood Swings

**Chapter 3**

Rei Haruno sipped on his coffee and stared at the man sitting across from him.

He smirked, "So Uchiha, you finally agree to settle this feud between our families?" He asked.

Fugaku nodded.

Rei's smirk grew wider, "And you agree to the contract?" He asked.

Fugaku's expressionless face didn't change, "That's why I signed it Haruno." He spat.

Rei chuckled lightly, "Fugaku, you know, we used to be good friends. Best friends even, but this silly feud between our families forced us to be enemies."

Fugaku smirked, "Forced? You were always better than me anyways."

The two men laughed together and stacked there fists together.

"Fighting!!!" They chorused before breaking into laughter.

**

* * *

**The violet haired girl peeked into the room. She was rather short for her age, and she looked rather frail, and fragile. Her pale eyes always looking sad. 

"I know you're there." Said a voice, making her flinch.

She entered the room, shutting the door gently.

She smiled as she approached the bed.

"Are you okay Sasuke-chan?" She asked stroking hair out of his face.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course, Hinata."

**

* * *

**Sakura sighed as she placed her books in her locker. 

'_I wonder how Sasuke-kun's is doing…'_ she thought staring deep into her locker.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her break out of her thoughts.

"Hey forehead, what happened to Sasuke?!" Asked a blond girl with blue eyes.

"He got hit by a car on his way to school." Sakura explained. She and Ino Yamanaka had been enemies for a long time, but ever since Ino started going out with Shikamaru Nara, things had been going pretty well for both of them.

"Seriously?! How?" Asked Ino with wide eyes.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "How should I know?!" She lied. She didn't want Ino to know that it was her fault; because she knew once Ino finds out, she'll never let Sakura hear the end of it.

"Hey Sakura, did you bring your camera?" Asked Ino her eyes twinkling.

Sakura smirked, "Yep, we're gonna get some serious pics of Guess Girl aren't we?" Sakura asked already knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah!!!" Ino exclaimed.

The tapped their fists together and laughed.

**

* * *

**Soc. Studies Class with Mr. Kakashi

Soc. Studies class was Naruto's favorite subject; you could go to sleep without the teacher noticing since the teacher was a perverted freak, and too busy reading Icha Icha Paradise Novels.

Mr. Kakashi was late once again, and class was supposed 15 minutes ago.

Suddenly the door opened, right after Naruto put his head down on the desk.

Naruto raised his head up and saw a beautiful woman in her twenties. Her hair was a light brown hair and brown eyes. She was tall and slender and had a kind face.

She cleared her throat and stared at the class.

Everyone was chatting with each other and some where standing up.

She smiled, "May everyone sit in their assigned seat?" She asked kindly.

Everyone did as they where told.

She picked up a piece of chalk and started writing on the board.

She wrote out her name.

She turned to face the class, "I'm Rin, and I'll be your substitute while Mr. Kakashi is gone." She said.

Naruto raised his hand, "Um… Ms. Rin, what happened to Mr. Kakashi?" He asked.

Rin sighed, "Kakashi went off to play a harmless game of Golf with Jiraiya and ended up getting hit by a golf cart." She answered.

Kiba Inuzuka, a boy who also enjoys nap times in Soc. Studies, raised his hand.

Rin stared at him, "Yes?"

Kiba scratched his head and asked, "Who was driving the golf cart?"

A vein appeared on Rin's forehead, "None other bastard Jiraiya!" She answered with her fists clenched and her eyebrow twitching.

Suddenly she smiled was all perky again…

o.O

"Now let's start class!" She said all smiles.

Shikamaru Nara, who was at the back of the class, and surprisingly awake sighed, "How troublesome." He muttered.

**

* * *

**Free Time

Free time was something every student in Arashi-sama High got. It was a time to spend time with your friends, gossip, to homework and the occasional make out sessions on the side of the hallways.

"Sasuke-chan, are you sure you can walk?" Asked Hinata concerned.

She and "Sasuke-chan" where in the infirmary and "Sasuke-chan" was insisting that he gave Hinata a tour of the school.

Hinata and Sasuke where classmates in Judo Class and been friends ever since they where little. Sasuke helped out Hinata a lot in their classes and they've been together ever since.

Their families had no arguments between the two's friendship, some where even hoping they'd marry each other in the future, but the two stayed friends to their disappointment.

Hinata helped Sasuke stand up.

"You've changed Sasuke-chan." Said Hinata holding him up.

Sasuke smirked, "How?" He asked.

"You've grown mature…and you're not that bubbly little kid anymore." Said Hinata.

Sasuke chuckled, "It's not like you are either, 'Guess Girl'".

Hinata's eyebrows bet and she punched him lightly on the arm.

"You're so mean!" She said.

They broke into laughter after that.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Sasuke-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, 5 years." Said Sasuke staring into Hinata's eyes.

People stared at the two people walking in the hallway, talking casually. Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha. People knew their families where in good terms, but they didn't know those two where.

It was a shock, well, Hinata Hyuga was this beautiful fragile, and peaceful girl while Sasuke Uchiha was… well… Sasuke Uchiha. They didn't know that those two would actually look good together, let alone, be good together.

Ino poked Sakura on the arm, "Hey Sakura, isn't that the Guess Girl and your Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked pointing to the two people laughing together. Sakura turned around and felt as if a knife had been stabbed in her heart. Sasuke was smiling as he stared at Hinata's face. He was laughing. They where together.

Sakura loved Sasuke, and always hoped for him to be happy with her. She let her love be shown as if it's nothing but a craving. But now he's happy. But here's the thing: It wasn't with her.


End file.
